I Know You
by Writergirl2000
Summary: What happened to Jack Frost's sister and family after he 'died? In this story, Sophie Frost gets turned into the spirit of mischief by the MOTM and finds her brother. Happy ending? I didn't think so either. (Reusing the storyline from 'Rise of the Guardians', Pitch, duh) Rated T cause I'm paranoid and for violence and murder. No cussing. Better then it sounds. Please R&R & OC!


**Authors Note:**

**Okay first things first, I'm obsessed with the movie 'Rise of the Guardians' but the thing that disappoints me is that Jack Frosts sister is barely mentioned in the movie! I'm going to change that. Warning: my storyline might change a bit; I constantly am getting storyline jitters so don't review and be complaining about my ever-changing storyline! (Wow, run on sentence). Also, I have no clue how old Jack was before he 'died' so I'm making him sixteen. Please R&R! :]**

"Jack!" she cried out in despair as she watched the water splash as he fell in. She ran over to the hole and reached out to the water. Her fingers touched the water and they instantly jerked back, the water was beyond freezing! How could it possibly be so cold that when she touched it her fingertips turned blue?! She stumbled away from the ice skating pond towards her home.

The day had been so great! How had it ended like that? She and Jack had been skating and then she had heard a crack.

She closed her brown eyes and stumbled over a tree root and landed on her back. She lay there and sobbed until she was certain that she had no more tears left to cry. She slowly got to her feet, her back aching and her face splotchy. Once she was on her feet she took a step forward and was instantly on her back. She was still wearing her skates and she had left her shoes back at the pond. But how had she managed to fall on her back? She looked down, more ice.

She gave a yelp that sounded like a choking mouse and she flew off the ice onto a bank of snow. She grabbed the closest thing near her and used it to push her out of it. Once she was up she used it like a staff (Which I guess that it was since it was a branch that was easily taller than her) and walked in the direction that she assumed led to home.

She stumbled through the brush and she could see the sun set through the branches of the ice-covered trees. Her head swiveled and searched for anything that was a sign that she was on the right path. Nothing was familiar.

"Sophie!" she heard a familiar call, "Jack!" it cried again "Where are you two? This is no time for games Jack!" Sophie groaned and then sobbed, his last actions was to _save_ her by playing a game. He had died playing a game.

"Where are you?" it called again.

"Here." It came out a hoarse whisper so she cleared her throat and spoke again. "Here!" it came out still sounding like a strangled cat but it was loud enough to attract attention. She waited where she was until she saw a lantern draw closer. When it came into focus she saw her mother holding it.

"Oh Sophie!" she set down the lantern and wrapped her in a warm and gentle hug. They were like that for a bit until her mother pulled back and studied her red-tear streaked face. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Sophie shrugged, she was certainly _not_ okay but first she had to get home and get warm. She was shivering.

"Where is your brother?" mother asked was her delicate eyebrows furrowing, it was easy to see how dad had fallen in love with her. Her mother's brown eyes locked onto her own brown ones. "Sophie where is he?" mother's head went up towards that branches; like Jack might be hiding up there, waiting to swing down and scare them. But she didn't yet know that her charismatic trickster of a son would never do his tricks or heart-warming pranks again.

Sophie felt as if something in her chest had burst and she heaved and sobbed and cried all over her mother.

"He's gone!" she heaved, another wave of sobs overcoming her, "We were skating and then the ice cracked and then we played a game and then the cracks- and he was gone!" she sputtered she grabbed her mom's coat and she shook it a little. "Get me out of here! PLEASE! TAKE ME HOME!" And that was all she could handle, she passed out cold in her mother's arms.

Sixteen years later

"You worthless lazy dog, I said….. SCRUB!" Randall smacked Sophie in the head and she barely winced. This had become a daily occurrence, Sophie cleaning, Randall starts drinking and gets violent, and Sophie gets abused. The usual.

After her mother had died of grief from losing Jack, Sophie had to start looking for work. She was eight when Jack died and she was nine when she got landed with this job. Her job was to clean the inn that Mr. Mac and his wife owned, Randall was just their manager. Mr. and Mrs. Mac were actually really nice people and so were their children. There was a ten year old named Lindsey who was a fair blond/blue fair-skinned girl; and her four year old brother Phillip, he was a black/blue fair skinned boy.

Sophie had taken care of the children when the parents had to go out or do something. They were sweat kids. But tiny Phillip reminded her a lot of her older brother Jack, he had the same mischievous nature and even though he was just a tiny kid, he still made everyone laugh.

Sophie had been working for the family for seven years now and the family had no idea that their manager was abusing their caretaker/maid.

Sophie looked out the window and observed the beauty of the setting sun. The setting sun! Her work hours were over. She got up and stretched her aching back.

"Sorry Randall, quitting time." She threw her scrubbing rag at his face, enjoying the look of rage as the rag fell off. He had curly brown hair and a hooked nose, suggesting that it had been broken before. His eyebrows furrowed over his black eyes. "Unless _you_ want to scrub." She put on her red fur coat, grasped her staff, and opened the door. The winter winds hit her square in the face. She braced herself for the cold and went out, heading for her little home that had once housed three people, but one remained.

She went through town and she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. She turned and saw Mr. Mac and his family lined up in a line outside of their inn. There were people armed with guns pointing them at Mrs. Mac and the children.

She heard them yelling at Mr. Mac something about money or death! He reached in his pocket and pulled out his brown-leather wallet and took off his gold watch and handed them to the man. Two of the five thugs walked over to Lindsey.

She grasped her staff and ran over to the thugs. They held up a gun and pointed it at Lindsey, they hadn't noticed Sophie yet. She ran up to the one holding the gun and smacked it with her staff, _hard_. He yelled in pain and punched her so hard in the jaw that her eyes rattled. They came after her, they were tall, muscular and fast, but her petite frame and years from fighting off Randall when he was drunk made her strong and fast. But there was no way that she could beat these guys by force.

She went into hyper-drive and started noticing tiny details on everything. She saw Mr. Mac leading his family into his inn. She saw birds flying overhead, which was pretty amazing since it was dark now. She also saw Mr. Mac advancing towards them with a shovel with a murderous look on his face.

He smacked one thug in the face with it and smashed it on another's head. The one who had taken his wallet and watch grunted and punched him in the stomach and then landed a swing on his cheek. CRACK! We all heard it, the cracking of bones. Mr. Mac, Dave was his first name, lay on the ground. I stopped punching; I got a fist to the face because of it. Then a fist slammed into my torso, leaving me retching on the ground. It was surprising that I even lasted that long really. I was no fighter.

The thug took a gun from one of his henchmen and pointed it at his Dave's head. He pulled the trigger and screams filled the air, mine, his children's, and his wife's. I had just seen a man shot, right in front of me. He had been like a father to me, and now he was dead, his blood coloring the cement.

His wife banged on the door, trying to get out, Lindsey was crying in a tight ball, poor Phillip only stared uncomprehendingly at his dead father. Mrs. Mac tried to get out of the inn with no success. There was a wedge outside of the door preventing it from opening. The killer took out a match box and walked casually over to the inn.

'Where is everyone?' she thought wildly 'Shouldn't they be helping or doing something?' she looked around her and observed barred windows and closed doors. No one was out, everyone was fearing for their and their children's lives.

He struck the match and a small flame sprung up, illuminating his face with its small glow. He approached the inn and before he could throw the match a brick hit him in the side of the head.

"Mph!" he exclaimed and he dropped to the ground. His buddies let go of me and went to their master. Sophie ran over to the inn window and broke the glass even more than it was already broken. When the man had walked over, Lindsey had picked up the closest thing to her (a fallen brick) and had thrown it at him. She tightened my grip on my staff and helped the family through the window. Since it was very small they had to have help from the outside in order to get out.

Sophie grasped Phillip and pulled him out and we quietly snuck across town towards my house. A gunshot rang clear and sharp in the night and I saw Lindsey's blue dress turn red. She had a surprised look on her face, her mouth in the shape of an O. She collapsed and Mrs. Mac dropped next to her, crying, cradling her head in her arms.

"Go!" she said deliriously to me. Sophie nodded, reluctant to leave her. She ran to the nearest house and busted open the door. Inside was a family of four with a father holding a gun, he pointed it at me. She put Phillip down and looked at the father.

"Take care of him; do not tell him of any of the occurrences of tonight!" She ran out closing the door behind me. Feeling empty and hollow as another gunshot rang out followed by a scream that she recognized as Mrs. Mac's. I just gave away her son to a complete stranger.

'Happy Sixteenth Birthday.' She thought moodily as she ran over to the commotion. She knew what she had to do; they would search for her and Phillip, that's why she couldn't take him to her house. She needed their attention to be on her.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, to make them think that Phillip had died; the scream was filled with grief and horror. Five men came running towards her; she felt a surge of pride to see that the man that killed Dave was nowhere to be seen.

She turned and ran into the forest, pursued by the killers. They ran into the woods after her, she could hear their pants and huffing. There was a flash behind her and a sharp pain in her shoulder and blood instantly started flowing. Her heart pounded harder than it ever had before and adrenaline shot through her. She moved faster and faster through the woods.

A hand grabbed her non-injured shoulder and pushed to the ground. 'Think Sophie!' she thought desperately he loomed over her and raised his fists to strike, she shifted her leg and with one swift swipe he was on the ground. She was up in an instant and running. She felt a strange cold presence and then there was yet another flash and a pop!

Sophie stopped running and looked behind her. Behind her was five surprised looking human-popsicles. The men were all covered in ice. 'Weird.' She thought. A gentle fall of snow fell around her and she trudged on.

When she came to a clearing through the trees her heart stopped. It was so familiar that it hurt. Then it hit her like a rock to the head. This the pond that her brother had died in seven years ago. She went to the edge and tried to look through the ice, like she could see through and see her brothers decayed body. EW.

She walked out onto the surface of the pond and heard the familiar cracks of ice. She smiled, she had nothing left to live for, her real family was dead, her family-but-not-quite was dead, and Phillip would be taken care of since she had no idea how to raise him.

The cracks widened and she laughed a bit but stopped quickly form the ache in her shoulder. The irony that she would die the same way as her brother, of course her brother had died on accident and she was committing suicide. The ice broke and she fell into the cold water.


End file.
